Citadel of Void
What is the Citadel of Void? The Citadel of Void or CoV for short, is an upcoming nil half-ascension half-descension based citadel in Ring 1. Once it releases, it will be the hardest citadel in the entire game, with the easiest floors being at the Challenging, Insane, Catastrophic, and Horrific difficulties. Hardest difficulties are UNREAL, nil, and nil/'WHY'. This citadel should be attempted after you've beaten S.T.O.N.E and every other Soul Crushing tower in all of Jupiter's Towers of Hell. Currently, it can be played here. Godly Player's "Guide" Figure it out, you've beaten basically everything else, why do you need a guide? However, despite no guide, we can give you a sense of what's to come. Starting Citadel of Void * Floor 1: Starting floor (by Jupiter_Five & blender_cxii). This floor is very akin to box 1 of S.T.O.N.E, albeit with an outside section. This floor starts off strong with many glitches and jumps that will weed out players that should not be trying this citadel. Difficulty: Horrific * Floor 2: Break floor (by blender_cxii). This floor is somewhat easier, with some truss jumps and maze-like progression. Difficulty: Catastrophic * Floor 3: Timed floor (by aetrnaC & blender_cxii). This floor is very difficult. The whole floor is timed and requires incredible speed and skill. Difficulty: Horrific * Floor 4: Button floor (by tintom495 & Feodoric). This floor is insanely difficult as well. This floor has a button too, and it leads to floor 5. Difficulty: Horrific * Floor 5: Wallhop floor (by aetrnaC & popop614). This floor is the first UNREAL difficulty floor in this citadel. You have to wallhop throughout the ENTIRETY of this floor. You wanted a challenge, you're definitely gonna get it. For the final challenge, you need to wallhop around the whole frame. Difficulty: UNREAL * Floor 6: Easy floor (by ludovinci). This floor is the easiest Catastrophic - nil floor in the citadel. Not much to say about this floor other than there may be a few traps. Definitely a break from the wallhop hell of the last floor. Difficulty: Catastrophic, but seriously seems to be easier. * Floor 7: The Void floor (by Coatesultimate1). This floor is extremely dark. You will have to find your way through the void to the next floor. Difficulty: Horrific Continuing Citadel of Void * Floor 8: Xtrullor floor (by IceNsalt). This floor is actually HECC. It contains a ton of beat blocks and requires incredible timing and skill. If you've passed this, congratulations! It's time to die! Difficulty: UNREAL * Floor 9: Soulless floor (by IceNsalt). This floor isn't really possible, and is the hardest in the citadel by a longshot. Instakillbricks, wallhops, frickin' wallwalking as a never before seen trick, and absurd jumps come together to make this madhouse of a floor that will eradicate anyone that steps foot on its bricks. Proceed with caution, because you absolutely WILL be put to an end. Difficulty: nil/'''WHY ' * Floor 10: '''Nil floor (by EVERYONE).' This floor is extremely long, and is the first Nil floor in the citadel. It has a dropper with kill-bricks that drops down to the first floor. Also, the last floor was nil/WHY, not plain nil, unlike this floor. Have fun! Difficulty: nil * Floor 11: Inception floor (by aetrnaC). This floor has a Tower of Inception reference. It resembles ToI floor 10. Difficulty: nil * Floor 12: Inception floor 2 (by blender_cxii) This seems to resemble a much harder version of floor 6 of ToI, a much harder version of floor 10 of ToI is also in this floor. Difficulty: nil * Floor 13: Spell of Time(by ???). It is hidden behind floor 12. It has a giant kill-brick spinner (6 sided) and a lot of memory parts with the floor being walled in half. This seems to resemble the last floor of Tower of Corrupted Nightmares. Better up the pace! This floor is part of floor 12. Difficulty: nil * Floor 14: The longest floor (by ludovinci). This floor is currently not finished, the sign says that it's possibly the longest floor in JToH's existence. Difficulty: UNREAL * Floor 15: Maze floor (by ???). It's all downhill from here... not really. This is only the first half. It also has a poison "maze" on the second half leading to the next floor. Difficulty: UNREAL * Floor 16: Shrinking platforms floor (by popop614). Here are some shrinking platforms and some squeeze wraps. There are also beat blocks here, so be careful. Difficulty: UNREAL Finishing Citadel of Void * Floor 17: Control Floor (by popop614). This floor starts off with a timing section, and then uses lodge control and truss control. Problem is that the lodging section is impossible currently due to it being 2 studs wide, and as it stands it's not possible to lodgeclimb in a 2 stud gap. Difficulty: Impossible * Floor 18: Cave floor (by Coatesultimate1). Currently not finished, sign hints toward a cave themed layer. Difficulty: nil * Floor 19: Challenging floor' (by Jupiter_Five).' Currently not finished, this floor is only Challenging in difficulty which makes it the easiest floor in the entire citadel. Difficulty: Challenging * Floor 20: Insane floor (by blender_cxii). Although Soul Crushing, still a really easy floor compared to the rest. Difficulty: Insane * Floor 21: Evil floor (by IceNsalt). Likely the 2nd hardest floor in CoV. Very few things are known about it. It is pure madness, it spams an incredible amount of instakillbricks in any way. At the end, there is a room with some text that reads "PROCEED WITH CARE". Nobody has ever passed this floor in footage, but it's likely humanly impossible even with Blessed Coil or Vertical Mobility, and it's literally just straight up pure insanity. Definitely the one of the hardest floors in the citadel. Difficulty: nil * Floor 22: The Final Stretch (by ???). Currently not finished, said to contain the hardest jump in the entire game, which would make it the 3rd hardest floor in the entire citadel. Difficulty: nil Music * Floor 1: Galeem/Dharkon - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * Floor 2: F777 - Abyss 2 (previously Nuclear Throne - IDPD Captain Theme) * Floor 3: Payday 2 - I Will Give You My All * Floor 4: Lchavasse - Lunar Abyss * Floor 5: Super Meat Boy - Carmeaty Burana * Floor 6: Spaze - Underworld (Demo) (previously This is September) * Floor 7: The Binding of Issac (Antibirth) - Morphine (Dark Room) * Floor 8: Xtrullor - The Armor of God * Floor 9: Frums - dropdead (previously Initial D - Night of Fire) * Floor 10 (-13?): The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Beast Ganon (Phase 1) * Floor 11: No music as of now? * Floor 12: No music as of now? * Floor 13: No music as of now? * Floor 14: No music as of now. * Floor 15: No music as of now. * Floor 16: mom - w_tre * Floor 17: No music as of now. * Floor 18: No music as of now. * Floor 19: No music as of now. * Floor 20: The Binding of Isaac (Antibirth) - Subterranean Homesick Malign (Caves) * Floor 21: Solkrieg - Phobos * Floor 22: No music as of now. Continuing on from this point You actually beat this? Wow, you have some serious skill. If you want a grind that's TRULY soul-crushing, go attempt to take down The Great Centurial. Trivia * Citadel of Void used to be named Tower of Void but was renamed to Void by Jupiter to avoid confusion. Jupiter had come up with the final name which is called Citadel of Void or CoV for short. * Citadel of Void has an old unfinished version. Currently it can be played from here. * This citadel is longer than Tower of Time Wasting and possibly longer than Tower of Tedious And Stodgy. * CoV's portal is similar to an Intense regular tower's portal, despite the fact that this tower is a citadel and has a nil difficulty. ** Also, CoV's indicator on the difficulty chart is black, despite the fact that this tower is a citadel. *** CoV's indicator on the difficulty chart was also removed for an unknown reason, even though the tower is confirmed. Gallery Main void2.png|Citadel of Void's old portal. Void1.png|Citadel of Void's new portal. VoidDiffChart.png|CoV on the difficulty chart. Floors VoidStartingSection.png|Floor 2 (Starting & Break). VoidWallhopSection.png|Floor 5 (Wallhop). VoidXtrullorSection.png|Floor 8 (Xtrullor). VoidInceptionSection.png|Floor 11 (Inception). VOID_hidden_floor.png|Floor 13 (Spell of Time). VoidPlatformSection.png|Floor 16 (Shrinking platforms). VoidInsaneSection.png|Floor 20 (Insane). Screenshot (474).png|Floor 21 (Evil). RobloxScreenShot20190601_164151313.png|The "Proceed with care" room. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.PNG|Floor 22 (The Final Stretch). RobloxScreenShot20190601_141311068.png|Citadel of Void's winpad. Signs VoidSign1.png|Floor 1. VoidSign2.png|Floor 2. VoidSign3.png|Floor 3. VoidSign4.png|Floor 4. VoidSign5.png|Floor 5. VoidSign6.png|Floor 6. VoidSign7.png|Floor 7. VoidSign8.png|Floor 8. VoidSign9.png|Old Floor 9. CoV souless.png|Floor 9. VoidSign10.png|Floor 10. VoidSignDrop.png|Floor 10 Dropper. VoidSign11.png|Floor 11. VoidSign12.png|Floor 12. VoidSign13.gif|Floor 13. VoidSign14.png|Floor 14. VoidSign16.png|Floor 16. VoidSign17.png|Floor 17. VoidSign18.png|Floor 18. VoidSign19.png|Floor 19. VoidSign20.png|Floor 20. VoidSign21.png|Floor 21. Category:Citadels Category:Nil Category:Ring 1 Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:JToH